


Need You

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Love + Angst [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Jack dreaming about Mac, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Prompt: Wet Dream





	Need You

Sunlight filtered through the blinds of Jack’s bedroom, the beams catching on Mac’s blond hair from its place spread out around his head on the pillow like a halo. 

The blue of Mac’s eyes were only a thin ring thanks to the arousal that was evident in his body. His cheeks were flushed a nice pink that matched his swelling lips, bite marks obvious on his pale skin stretching down his neck and over his collarbone. Mac’s arms were above his head and long, talented fingers were curled tightly around the rods of Jack’s headboard. 

“J-Jack,” Mac was gasping needily, his body being pushed up the bed inch by inch each time he took a strong thrust from Jack. 

“Mac, look at you.” Jack murmured from his place above the pretty blond. Mac keened, eyes rolling up into his head when Jack’s cock struck his prostate and his mouth went slack in pleasure. Jack could only stare as he kept moving his hips, unable to stop himself from driving back into that tight, hot heat that welcomed him so readily. 

“Jack, Jack, please, I need you, please Jack.” Mac was babbling as he tossed his head to the side, gasping into his bicep as he hooked his ankles together in the small of Jack’s back. 

“I’m right here Mac, I’m not going anywhere,” Jack promised, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he grunted and thrust harder into the babbling blond. 

“Jack, Jack, I need you, please Jack.” Mac kept babbling like he hadn’t heard a word Jack had said, only tightening his legs around Jack’s back to keep him in place. 

“Mac, I’m right here I promise,” Jack repeated as he ducked his head down to kiss the blond’s tempting lips. 

“Jack, oh Jack, don’t leave me.” Mac panted between each kiss and suddenly Mac was crying out loudly as he arched up off the bed, body clenching up around Jack impossibly tight. 

Jack muffled his own cry by biting on Mac’s collarbone and wrapping his arms around the blond below him. Jack grunted as he slumped down on Mac’s body once spilling his release deep inside of the man below him.

“Jack… Jack, time to wake up…” Mac murmured as he ran his nails over Jack’s buzz cut. 

“Wha? Mac?” Jack felt hazy and nothing Mac was saying was making sense.

“Dalton, wake up!” Mac’s voice turned gruff and unlike anything Jack had heard him sound like before. 

Jack jolted upright in his bed in his hotel room, a banging heard on the door.

“Dalton! Move it or lose it, we’re moving out in 15!” One of the men on the task force hollered at him before moving onto the next door. 

“Fuck,” Jack scrubbed his hands over his face as he realized it had all been a dream; he wasn’t in bed making love to Mac. Jack had left for a manhunt and he had left Mac behind. Jack let out an embarrassed groan as he pulled the sheets off of himself and spotted a large wet spot on his boxers, he had clearly gotten so worked up over his dream he had actually come. 

“I gotta kill this damn man so I can get back to Mac before I go insane,” Jack muttered to himself as he slipped off the bed, resolving to toss the ruined boxers and take a quick shower before he met up with the rest of the task force.


End file.
